


Bokserki

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Czy to moja bielizna?</p><p>– Mogę ją zdjąć, jeśli ci przeszkadza – zaoferował niewinnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokserki

 

Wyprowadzanie Mycrofta z równowagi po siedmiu latach znajomości stało się dla Grega priorytetem w ich związku. Sprawianie, że różowe rumieńce irytacji wkradały się na jego policzki, że tracił swoją wypracowaną do perfekcji obojętną postawę, że malutki grymas wykrzywiał jego usta naprawdę dawało mu poczucie władzy. Gdy obserwował subtelną zmianę w ułożeniu rys twarzy tego człowieka, którego czasem uważał za wykutego z kamienia, był z siebie niezmiernie dumny. Był tak samo dumny na widok pożądania w jego oczach, przyspieszonego oddechu i nazbyt częstego oblizywania dolnej wargi. A co wywoływało u niego największą dumę, to delikatny i z trudem hamowany uśmiech, który zbyt rzadko rozświetlał twarz Mycrofta. Tak, wtedy Greg uświadamiał sobie, że był cudotwórcą.

Podczas stosunkowo spokojnego poranka, Greg postanowił podrażnić nieco Brytyjski Rząd. Mycroft siedział za biurkiem w swoim domowym gabinecie, prawdopodobnie zażegnując jakieś światowe konflikty, i to właśnie ten moment Greg uznał za odpowiedni. Założył więc jego jedwabne bokserki, wyciągnął z garderoby parasol, wszedł z pełną gracją do gabinetu i najlepszym, snobistycznym akcentem, na jaki było go stać, zawołał:

– Obawiam się, iż jestem zmuszony odwołać dzisiejsze konsylium z królową z uwagi na fakt, że mój niewiarygodnie atrakcyjny kochanek zadecydował się na śmiałe posunięcie, jakim jest jeden, a jak znaczący, dzień wolny od pracy, by spędzić w mym niegodnym jego osoby towarzystwie choć parę chwil, co skutkuje rychłym zalaniem się ulic Londynu przez najgorszych degeneratów, bowiem, jak powiedziałem, mój atrakcyjny kochanek pełni niezwykle ważną funkcję w tutejszym posterunku i zastąpić go nie mógłby nawet najmężniejszy śmiałek. Aliści, boli mnie ta decyzja, a przez mą nieobecność Bułgaria utracić może niepodległość, jednakże dla mojego atrakcyjnego kochanka gotów zrobić jestem wszystko.

Mycroft jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Grega z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym odłożył wieczne pióro i założył ręce na piersi. Greg zachował poważną minę.

– Jesteś świadom, że z łatwością mógłbym zlecić twoje zabójstwo?

– Ta, ale oboje wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz, więc… – urwał znacząco i uniósł parasolkę, opierając ją o swoją pierś.

– Ta myśl mnie przeraża – przyznał Mycroft, choć bardziej do siebie. – Czy to moja bielizna?

– Mogę ją zdjąć, jeśli ci przeszkadza – zaoferował niewinnie.

– Przyczynisz się do mojej śmierci, Gregory…

Greg nic sobie jednak nie zrobił z tego przytyku, ponieważ zauważył cień uśmiechu na twarzy Mycrofta. By go ujrzeć, mógł zrobić z siebie kompletnego idiotę, nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu.

 


End file.
